


Gym kitten

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gyms, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Prompt: LTR boys at the gym.





	Gym kitten

"Are you seriously about to walk out in those shorts, Shimada?" Gabe questioned, halting the green-haired man in his steps. Genji nodded, reaching for the door of the locker room. 

"Where are your workout leggings? The ones with the phone pocket that you loved and had to have?"

"Left them at home, oops." Genji bit his inner lip to hold his bratty smile back. 

"Oops." Gabe repeated back, nodding slowly. "You had better have panties on under there."

Genji shrugged before pushing the door open and walking out, leaving Gabe contemplating how many different, yet creative, ways he could torture Genji later on.

-

Genji loved going to the public gym because it had floor to ceiling mirrors on one wall. He loved to take pictures and videos for his social media posts, posed to look his best. He didn't quite enjoy lifting weights like the others did, preferring cardio and bodyweight exercises. And, of course, flexing in the mirror for his camera.

Jack was walking past Genji with the weights he had been using, going to return them to the rack when Genji was taking the last of his pictures for the day. He smiled a little at his fiance as he took selfies, holding up a cutesy peace sign in a selfie. Jack racked the weighted and turned back to tell Genji that the other two men were ready to leave. Jack was glad he didn't have the weights in his hands when he turned around, Genji flexing in the mirror for the camera now. 

Jack took in the hard lines of Genji's flexing muscles, eyes roaming down to the tiny shorts he wore. His ass looked phenomenal right after a workout, especially in those little, almost-nothing shorts. Jack walked up behind Genji as he was lifting his loose tanktop to show his abs off, flexing behind Genji for a single photo's worth of time before wrapping his arm around Genji's waist. 

Genji couldn't help his grin when he noticed Jack coming up behind him in the mirror, laughing a little when he was pulled close to Jack, his back to Jack's chest. "Hi."

"You look good, kitten," Jack murmured in his ear, squeezing him around his middle before releasing him. "Are you ready?" Genji nodded, still wearing his grin. 

"Just have to get my bag from the lockers." 

"Gabe and Jess are already in the locker room, let's go." He didn't hesitate to lace fingers with Genji as they walked to the locker room, finding Jesse and Gabriel in there, changing. 

Genji went in and to his locker, stooping down to unlock his lock and grinning to himself when he heard Jesse's choked noise. He grabbed his bag out of the locker and stuffed the lock into the open pocket on the side before standing up and looking back at Jesse over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Jesse shook his head, mostly at himself. "Yeah, just dandy," he muttered, pulling a shirt on. Genji winked at him. 

"Great. I'm ready to go home now."

Gabe took his bag from him, zipping it up before slinging it over his shoulder. "Don't think I've forgotten about your little 'accident' earlier, gatito."

Genji feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about, Papi."

"You will."


End file.
